


Stardate Unknown

by ee3



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee3/pseuds/ee3
Summary: In the main timeline, Quark, Rom, Nog and Odo were stranded in 1940s America. In this one, they didn't make it back home.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Stardate Unknown

1947.

Quark's family and I have been stranded on 20th century Earth. It's a strange, hostile place. I am recording this for no one in particular, I could not possibly contact anyone in starfleet as they do not yet exist. In the event that one of the Ferengi attempt to access my logs, I would like to tell you this:

If Nog or Rom is hearing this message, I politely ask you to stop the playback in respect for my privacy. I trust you will abide my wishes. 

If Quark is hearing this message, I condemn your deliberate misdemeanor in advance, as there is no doubt in my mind you will somehow use the following information at my expense. I would turn you over to the authorities, if humanity wasn't a barbaric race hellbent on brutality in the corrupted name of justice. Unlike me, who implements only true righteousness, and would merely send you to prison for your own good. 

Now, with that out of the way, where do I begin...

We successfully managed to regain ownership of Quark's faulty spacecraft. Thankfully, Nog had received a gift from Chief O'Brien and Doctor Bashir shortly before departure; a sort of a guidebook to Earth history and customs. Far less fortunately, Rom's theory of piloting the ship into an atomic "mushroom cloud" had a miscalculation of sorts, and rather than being returned to our own time, it only reduced our warp drive to a state of utter disrepair. If miracles exist as the Bajorans and certain humans believe, then I would consider our impulse engines still functioning to be a gift from a higher power.

Quark has claimed to be from a fictitious country of his own invention located in eastern Europe which I cannot remember the name of. Evidently, these humans were too worried about sounding uneducated to question his claims, and xenophobic enough to believe that humans from another continent on their own planet resembled horrible little trolls with gigantic ears and sharpened teeth. Nog hypothesized this stemmed from American wartime propaganda during the last five years. It's unbelievable, really - for persons who eventually founded the universally accepting, pacifist Federation, they are bigoted to a point that they genuinely see members of their own race as incredibly grotesque. I am beginning to somewhat understand Quark's views of disgust with the human race. I truly never thought I would see the day when I aligned myself with him. 

After claiming to be a foreigner, most people avoid him without much trouble. I choose to interact with these people as little as possible, and assume the form of an exotic pet, such as a monitor lizard, or a large canine. On the rare occasion that someone does resort to violence, I must be prepared to protect him. Occasionally I do take humanoid form, however I am admittedly somewhat self conscious of my underdeveloped face. With some effort I have successfully convinced the Ferengi to wear large brimmed hats and scarves to conceal them in public spaces. Again, if anyone questions them, they may claim it is traditional for their nonexistant European country. 

Quark's entrepeneurship abilities have proven useful on the currently capitalistic earth. He does have a sense of professionalism when required to exploit others for monetary gain. Food and other resources are not free here, and I suppose it is more commendable than stealing, which unsurprisingly was his initial suggestion. I find no such gain in his treachery. He still claims human food to be repulsive, a fact which I cannot confirm nor deny, and generally prefers scavanging for large insects when they are available. I often find myself worrying he does not eat enough this way. 

It's growing late, and I can hear Quark demanding I assist him with something trivial. He probably can't open another jar of pickled beets, the only human food he tolerates, without my help. [SIGH.] I will continue my logs at a later date. To whoever finds this transmission, goodbye for now.


End file.
